


A Dragon's New Captive

by FamousFox13, kingkjdragon



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Chastity, Exhibitionism, Humiliation, Inflation, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Watersports, camshow, hyper cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24971725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: Raihan always keeps an ear to the ground when it comes to anything involving Leon. When he finds out he gave out endorsements he had to look them up and hop was not a surprise but victor was as Raihan is looking at his pic something primal awoke in him and for once his mind wasn't on his rivalry with Leon.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Masaru | Victor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	A Dragon's New Captive

**Author's Note:**

> Dragon: Hey all I am busy uploading all our backlog but we see you guys are all enjoying the fruit of our labors

**Discovery-Masturbation Raihan**

It had just been a normal day in Hammerlock City, the streets were bustling, people and Pokemon were living their best lives together, having fun, making memories and enjoying the wonderful world of Pokemon. As the people of Hammerlock City were going about their business and doing their daily task, inside the Hammerlock City Gym the city's gym leader Raihan was hard at work alongside his Pokemon, after another lose to his one and only rival Leon the champion of the Galran Region he hadn’t let himself get disappointed, no instead he used it as his drive to get even stronger, their battle this time had come down to an even double battle, Raihan’s Flygon and Duraludon fighting against Leon’s Charizard and Haxorus. The battle had been fierce, attacks traded, explosions echoed through the stadium drowning out the roar of the crowds that had come to see their match.

Though even if it had been a close match, in the end, Leon had proven why he was the champion as his Pokemon had managed to come out on top and beat his Pokemon-though they had put up one heck of a fight. Even after the lose, Raihan didn’t let that get him down as he got his Pokemon healed up and once they were back in their gym they set to work on training in their gym, all of them had been just as pumped as Raihan had and they all knew next time, next time they would win, so they decided to train to better themselves and to be ready for the next time they would win. Of course, just like any time he battled or did anything he snapped pictures, he recorded videos, he even lived streamed a mock battle between his Pokemon and like always he gained many of his followers attention, as well as many new ones who were all eager to see the one they called the “Mock Champion” as he was the only person to ever come close to beating Leon and taking his title of Champion from him.

“Thank you, thank you.” Smiled Raihan as he looked at the comments on his most recent post, it had been the ending of the mock battle between Flygon and Gigalith. He couldn’t stop himself from smiling his usual cocky smile, as he saw all the likes, comments, and follows he was getting, him recording his battles and his training had gained him a huge following as he had fans all over the Galran Region fans who were loyal to him and always made sure to keep him updated on anything and everything that happened. “Another follow, another like, another follower, oh! Seems that little fox sent me some news.” His smile became cheeky when he thought about his number one fan who went by the name “Famous Ninetails” a fan who always had the info no matter where it happened or when it happened, he had the tea to be spilled and he was willing to spill it for all to hear.

“Let’s see what he sent me this time.” Opening the comment thread, his eyes scanned along the fan’s news letter like comment. “ _....That’s right, I am not messing around when I say that Champion Leon has picked not one, but two! Count em two Trainers to endorse to take part in the Gym Challenges!”  _ Raihan’s eyes widen as he re-read that section again and again, his mind trying to comprehend what he had just read. Leon had picked two trainers to endorse? Not that this wasn’t uncommon, as he had heard Chairman Rose had picked a trainer to endorse to take part in the Gym challenges, what was his name? Bade? Bendy? Bede? Yeah Bede was his name. Shaking his head, he focused back on the comment to see what else was in it.

“ _...And thanks to yours truly, this little fox has got the scoop! As I manage to score a picture of the two Trainers! And here’s the big shock, one of them is Leon’s own little brother Hop! As the second Trainer is Hop’s best friend Victor! If you want a picture its right down below in the following link.” _

Raihan clicked on the link, curious to see the trainers. Sure he had seen pictures of Hop, as Leon liked to show off pictures of his litter brother and talk endlessly about him-Raihan could count on hand the number of times that Leon had just gushed about a picture of his brother when he was little and he brought home a Wooloo for him and the boy had climbed into the Pokemon’s wool coat. Shaking his head, he looked at the picture seeing the image of Leon’s kid brother Hop, and as his eyes moved over to the other trainer Raihan’s heart skipped a beat and he nearly dropped his Rotom Phone. The boy standing next to Hop, was in Raihan’s options amazing, gorgeous, and down right sexy. He stands at 5’ tall with a slim body and peachy skin. From what he can see from the picture, the boy has a small chest and slim arms and waist. His clothes covered the rest of him, but they hugged him like a second skin leaving nothing to the imagination. He had short cut blonde hair and stunning silver colored eyes. 

Slowly staring at the picture Raihan brought his hand down to his crotch and started rubbing at his contained cock causing it to grow rock hard.

With a grunt Raihan worked the button on his pants free letting his thick, 24 inch cock stand free, the one hand teasing the head as the other sent the boy’s picture to the screen in front of him so his other hand would be free.

Once both hands were free Raihan went to work stroking his aching meat moaning as he imagined everything he could do to the cute male almost 2 full feet smaller than him, dreaming of how he would look with his cheeks and throat bulging around the massive cock. Raihan groaned his mind playing images over and over for him of different ways he could play with Victor from giving the obvious Virgin his first taste of cum to wrecking him so no other man would ever be able to satisfy him.

The more he thought about it, the more turned on he found himself getting. He growled and groaned, fisting his thick shaft, his cock felt heavy in his hand as he closed his eyes imagining the look on Victor’s face if/when he saw it, the blush that would stain those cheeks, the look of confusion and lust in his silver eyes as they turn black as he fucked the innocence right out of them, a thick grape size drop of pre dribbled from his cock as his hand moved up and down coating his shaft in the thick pre as he moved his hand faster and faster more thoughts coming to mind. Was he shy and would blush at everything Raihan did to him?” Would he be a moaner? Was he a screamer? Would he get flustered easily? The possibilities were driving him insane! 

He could barely hold back a near animalistic growl that ripped from his throat as his hand got faster and faster, pre spilling from his cock like crazy as he pumped it faster and faster groaning and growling as he shivered and grunted, his balls were twitching and throbbing as they began to pull up and his head fell back, Victor’s name spilling from his lips, head falling back as he came and came hard, a literal geyser of cum exploding from his cock spraying high into the air and raining down all over the ground before him and some landing on his phone right on the close up picture of Victor’s face. He came for near five minutes straight before finally letting up and left him looking at the cum covered picture. 

It was official, he had to have Victor for himself and his alone.

  
  
  
  
  


**Claiming**

Smiling Victor Stood in the Gym of Hammerlock excited, he had already finished the first three starting gyms, before he decided to visit the Gym here in Hammerlock then head out on the second set of gyms.

As he walked through the city, Victor was unaware he was being followed because just out of sight waiting for the perfect moment was Raihan, admiring Victor’s shapely little yet slightly bubble like ass. He had been alerted as soon as Victor had been spotted in his city, once more thanks to his followers to let him know what’s going on even when they were in the same city, it was how he always knew when something was going on, or when he was needed, many assumed he had some sort of sixth sense for this, but it was just the power of his followers helping him out. Licking his lips, he made sure to keep out of sight as he moved after Victor and as he moved through the city. As he soon found the perfect opportunity to meet Victor and it was thanks to Leon making an appearance- it took everything he had to not growl like a beast seeing Leon acting so chummy with his Victor-shaking his head he managed to move around them and moved around them and moved over to where Leon had told him to go and see the Tapestries of the heroes of the Galran Region. 

Watching as Victor approached him, Raihan smirked and opened his arms wide. “Well well well, let me get a look at the boy of the hour.” Smiled Raihand, his eyes gleaming with a predatory like gleam. “The boy who’s been sponsored by the Champion himself! I have to say, I’ve seen your battles and I will say this I am….midly impressed.” his smile fell from his face arms crossed over his chest. “You got lucky against the first three, using type advantage against them and making sure your Pokemon avoided taking damage, but what are you gonna do against someone who knows how to counter Type advantage against you? A person who’s Pokemon are stronger than yours, faster than yours, have more endurance, more versatile moves, ways to get around your little tricks and traps? Hm?” 

Victor was at a loss as Raihan towered over him firing off multiple questions and slowly Victor backed up until his back hit the wall.

Placing one hand on the wall beside Victor’s head, he smirked down at Victor his sharp canine like teeth gleaming as he bared down at the teen. “But, your in luck. See, I can give you a hand with a little trainer sponsorship.” He smirked leaning in closer until they were nose to nose and looking into each others eyes. “Well? What do ya say? We got ourselves a deal?”

With a meek sound Victor nodded his head staring into Raihan’s face only inches from his own.\

“Excellent, very excellent.” Smiled Raihan. “Follow me, we’ve got to get you...dressed first.”

**Domination and First time**

Blushing Victor rubbed his legs together the cold metal of the chastity cage making him shiver even more as he stood naked in Raihan’s room.

“Now now, what’s with that look?” Raihan asked walking around the blushing stuttering Victor, His Rotom phone was out floating around Victor the light flashing as it was snapping picture after picture not missing a single moment as, Raihan wanted to catch every moment of this to keep the pictures for himself and wouldn’t let anyone see them as they were for his eyes and his eyes alone. “You agreed to this, and this is a part of the training.” He smiled rubbing the boy’s shoulder as his fingers trailed down his shoulder blades along the base of the boys spine. 

Biting his lip Victor held back a moan as the large hands caressed his body and was starting to wonder if this was really training.

Raihan smiled as his hand came down to rest on the boy’s ass and gave it a small squeeze, his fingers sunk into the boys ass and he had to restrain himself from jumping him, he was gonna have fun with this. “Now then, why don't we get started.” He smiled moving back as he began to strip off his own clothing making sure that Victor was wa

Bright red Victor stared as the dark skin was revealed with each piece of clothing removed, when the last article of clothing was removed it was easy to see why Raihan was one of the most liked Gym Leader’s when it came to physical appearance. He was tall, that was a fact as he towered over Victor. He had a lean muscular figure and mocha skin. He has broad shoulders with nicely developing arms and biceps, a somewhat wide chest with brown nipples and a thin waist, a faint six-pack set of abs, strong thighs and calves, a nicely toned butt, and an impressive 24-inch long soda bottle thick cock with balls the size of melons. Seeing Victor looking at him Raihan smirked. “See something you like?” 

Silently Victor reached forward hesitantly his hand inches from the massive cock as his own strained in the chastity cage keeping it from getting hard.

“Surprised by it aren’t cha?” Smirked Raihan as he did a few poses, his phone still snapping pictures as he smirked and showed off his muscles, he could feel Victors eyes on him as his hands were still just barely touching his dick. “You want to touch? Go on, touch its not gonna bit you or anything.” He smirked as the boy looked at him, his fangs glistening. ‘ _ That will be my job to do the biting.’  _

Gulping Victor pressed his hand against the monster cock feeling the heat radiating off of the dark mocha chocolate flesh.

His member pulsed twitching against the boy’s hand, the heat coming off it feeling warmer as his fingers wrapped around it and Raihan licked his teeth. The had felt cool against his heated flesh, and it sent goosebumps along his skin, the feeling of having another hand against his cock that wasn’t his own, it was amazing the slow shaky fingers caressing his length as it moved along one of the visible veins that throbbed and twitched. “Go on.” Smiled Raihan as he motioned to his cock. “We’re gonna be training together, so we might as well bond together right~ so go right on and explore as much as you want.”

Hypnotized by the weight in his hand and the desire for a closer look Victor bent over so his face was inches from the fat pink plum sized head, his breath ghosting over it as he bounced it in his hand.

The feeling of the warmth of Victor’s breath ghosting over his cock had Raihan jumping, his balls twitched and his dick throbbed as a small, but thick glob of pre sprayed from his cock and splattered against the face covering, landing on his cheek and some landing on the boy’s lips. ‘ _ Fuck its only pre, and yet he looks good with a face full of my spunk.’  _ though Raihan as he looked at the boy and could almost imagine the look on his face if he shot his entire load all over the boy’s face coating it in his seed and the thought had him gripping the base of his dick to keep from blowing his load.

Shocked Victor starred up frozen pre dripping down his face in an amount that would put normal men’s orgasms to shame.

“Best not let it say there.” Hummed Raihan chuckling as he looked at the shell shocked expression on the boys face, making it apparent that this was the first time that something like this had happened to the boy, thus proving to Raihan that Victor was a pure untouched, uncorrupted virgin, and that mere thought had him shivering, desire and the need to fuck the boy was only getting stronger

Blushing Victor flicked out his tongue gathering a bit of the pre and pulling it into his mouth humming at the taste.

“Taste pretty good right?” Raihan smiled waving his cock around, letting a single strand of pre dribble from the tip and hang there by a small thread as it gleamed, it was tempting Victor, calling out to him begging him to come near it and taste it. It was like some sort of forbidden fruit, so tempting, so alluring that Victor felt almost complete to taste it. “Why not go for the source then~”

Leaning forward Victor kissed the leaking head moaning at the taste that filled his mouth as his lips opened a bit to suck the pre in.

Raihan groaned shivering, the feel of Victors mouth around his cock was amazing. It felt warm, hot and wet, the feel of him sucking on the head of his dick making him wither in place as he slowly placed a shaky hand on the back of the boy’s head threading his fingers through his hair to keep from pushing more of his cock into his mouth and just let it rest there as the boy sucked on the head of his dick.

Slowly Victor closed his eyes opening his lips to take the full head into his mouth.

“Fuuuuuuuuck.” Letting out a long drawn out moan, Raihan gripped the boys hair as he tried to keep from fucking his mouth. It was taking all of his control to not let himself lose himself and snap and just pound the boy’s mouth, he couldn’t do that not yet he just needed to keep himself in control a bit longer as he shivered and groaned his toes curling as he gritted his teeth as hard as he could his nails scratching at the boys scalp, doing everything and anything to not fuck his mouth and blow his load. 

Humming around the large Cock Victor slowly started trying to take more into his mouth, his throat bulged as the massive shaft passed the point of a normal person’s gag reflex.

“Fuck! Fuck!  _ No gag reflex? He has no gag reflex! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!”  _ Raihan felt a portion of his control finally snap, his eyes gleamed as his pupils became near slits his other hand coming down to grab Victor by his hair and dug his nails into his scalp, pulling his aching length from the boy’s mouth and then with a surge of his hips slammed it into his mouth forcing it deep into his throat Victor’s face pressed flat against his crotch and balls smacking against his chin. In and out, in and out, Raihan didn’t stop as he fucked the boy’s throat, feeling his tongue slid along the underside of his aching man meat as he was going to town, his body bending over his head as thick globs of pre spilled from his cock in a steady stream of pre-cum that flowed right down his throat and into his stomach. 

His balls smacked against Victor’s chin, loud echoing smacks as the boys chin was slowly turning red from the force of the man’s balls slapping against his face. His nose burned in Raihan’s crotch as he was forced to inhale Raihan’s thick, scent it was earth , it was strong, it was powerful and overwhelming as he continued to pound away at his throat, his eyes were closed shut as more pre spilled from his cock and down the boy’s throat as Raihan continued to fuck his mouth with no signs of stopping.

Unable to do anything Victor pounded on Raihan’s thighs as the Dragon Trainer fucked his throat without mercy.

The smack against his thigh managed to snap him out of his haze, Raihan opened his eyes as he came to a stop and quickly pulled his cock from Victor’s mouth grunting as a stream of pre sprayed across Victor’s face much like it had done before only it was quite a bit more. “Sorry.” He said after a moment of retaking control of himself and gripped the base of his aching length to keep from blowing as took a moment to get control of himself. He had almost lost control of himself fully, but that wasn’t going to happen he wasn’t gonna blow his load not yet until he could fuck the bow. “O-On the bed, and we can get started.”

Coughing Victor moved towards the bed his eyes blurry as he hit the edge causing him to fall face first on the soft covers.

Raihan groaned as he moved towards the boy, his eyes locked on to his ass, the ass he wanted to fuck, the ass his dick wanted to be inside of. Shivering, he got on the bed behind him licking his lips as he reached out and grabbed the boys ass cheeks and spread them apart. His eyes locked on to the tight, pink virgin hole that was begging to be fucked. Spreading his cheeks apart even more he couldn’t resist leaning forward and pushing his face between those plump cheeks and let his tongue scrap across the boy’s virgin entrance. 

Moaning Victor pushed his hips back as his soft cock leaked pre through the cage.

Raihan’s fingers pried Victor’s ass cheeks apart exposing his pulsing hole for the man to lap at, swirling his tongue around the boy’s hole and working on licking his taint and then moved up towards the boys hole before moving his tongue back up, pulling back he licked his teeth and bit down on the boys inner thigh sinking his teeth into the plump flesh, before pulling back licking up the blood and then did the same to the boy’s other ass cheek. 

Yelping Victor wiggles as Raihan had his way with him the cameras snapping pics and recording ever moment and movement of the two.

One bite followed another, and then another, then another, until Raihan had covered the boy’s ass cheeks, his inner thighs, to even leaving a bite on his taint as he licked up any and all blood that had come from the multiple bit marks on the boy’s body, licking his lips and tasting the coppery tang he moved back towards the pink untouched entrance and he leaned in close and his mouth was on Victors hole again within seconds, but this time he sank his teeth into the skin around the hole as he forced his tongue into the hole and started pumping it in and out. 

Pushing back Victor moaned and groaned as the tongue fucked him.

Finally Raihan pulled his tongue from the boy’s entrance, cleaning his chin of the drool that covered it. “Time for the main event.” He held the boy by his hips, and aimed at the head of his dick at the wet gleaming entrance and with a surge of his hips sheathed his length into the boys hole and groaned as he swallowed all 24-inches of his cock and he let his crotch rest against his ass balls pressed tightly against his cheeks. 

Howling Victor fell forward close to blacking out from the massive cock spearing his guts.

Grunting Raihan let his tongue lick across his lips as he looked down at the boy and smirked. “Now then.” Before Victor even had a moment to register his words the Gym Leader grabbed him by his hips and he started pulling his cock out of him, only to slam it back into the boys’ hole at the same time he drew the boy back on to his cock making it so Victor meet his thrust in the middle before he started pounding away at his ass with no hope of stopping. It was everything he had thought it would be, his ass was so hot, so tight, so fucking incredible it was hard for him to describe the feeling as he was putting his weight into his thrust his balls slapping against the boys ass slowly turning his cheeks a dark shade of red from how hard they were smacking against his ass.

By this point, Victor was a moaning mess, his no longer virgin hole being fucked for the first time and at such a rough, pace had nearly fried the poor boy’s brain. His tongue hung out his mouth, saliva plastering his chin as he was fucked senseless, the entire bed shook with each thrust of Raihan’s hips crotch smacking against his ass, as Victor spread his legs and pushed back against Raihan’s thrust as he was soon seeing white when Raihan’s monster of a dick stabbed right at his prostate making him see flashes of white and stars. He could hardly breath as it felt as if with each surge of Raihan’s hips would knock the breath out of him as he mindlessly clawed at the pillows and blankets scattered on the bed, the weight of his thrust were numbing his body as his senses were replaced with pure pleasure as Raihan’s harsh fucking was drowing him in pure pleasure, an endless chours of rapture brought about by the massive cock ravaging his once virgin hole.

Sweat drenched Victor and Raihan’s body as his phone was snapping pic after pic. It was not missing a moment of this as Raihan jammered his cock into Victor’s prostate his balls twitching and throbbing before pulling up and he let out a roar worthy of his title of Dragon Type Gym leader as he fully sheathed himself inside of Victor and a burst of thick spunk erupted from his cock and deep into Victor’s body in a steady stream, he grinded his cock forward with every ounce of muscle in his body, balls pulsing against Victor’s ass pushing out load after load of his thick seed. 

Warmth in the form of waves of heat traveled through his entire body with each surge of cum that was dumped into him, he withered and moaned against the larger male as his body took in Raihan’s seed, the feeling of pleasure coursing through him having triggered his own climax as stars danced before his eyes, cum squirting from his cock and covering the bed under him in streaks of cum creating a small puddle of his own seed, he almost slumped had it not been for Raihan holding him up as he continued to pump his body full of cum. “You’re mine now Victor.” Smirked Raihan against his neck. “All mine~” 

**Watersports**

Raihan smirked looking down at Victor, the sight was something to behold and he has honestly not thought that it would ever get to this, but fuck if it wasn’t hot. What had started as a simple little challenge to his little pet, had turned into something so much more. It had been a rather simple challenge, Victor being the little ball of innocence he was had agreed to the challenge without a single moment, the challenge that Raihan had wanted was to see how long he could fuck the boy’s mouth without Victor giving in and cumming, and to make Raihan cum first. Victor had been so sure he would be able to get Raihan to cum first, with how much his “Master” loved his ass and his mouth he was positive he could use that to his advantage to make up for his lack of experience when it came to him and anything sex related, when questioned about what the reward would be if he won Raihan told him he’d remove the cage and when questioned if he lost Raihan simply smirked and replied. “Cum, and you’ll see what it is.”

As such, Victor set to work giving Raihan the best blow job he could manage. Sure he had little to no experience when it came to sex, or anything sex related. Yet Victor made up for it with pure determination as well as his drive to reach his goal of getting his master to cum, he licked, kissed, nipped, suckled, and sucked on his master’s massive man meat, doing everything and anything to get him to blow his load, yet all he succeeded in doing was turning himself on and causing himself to leak pre from his own caged dick all over the ground creating a small puddle of his pre between his legs. He tried, oh sweet Arceus how he had tried to keep himself from blowing his load all over the floor and making a mess-the last time he had done that Raihan had literally tanned his ass with a paddle and spanked him until his ass was red as red could be and made it hard to sit for weeks.

So it was taking all of Victor’s concentration to not blow, he tried he really did yet Raihan’s cock seemed to just have some sort of affect on him. From the sheer size that sent a thrill through his body, to the thickness that would easily spread his hole open no matter how many times he clenched around it, yet the real thing that had sent him over the edge had been the taste of his master’s pre and his scent. By  Zacian and Zamazenta, the taste of Raihan’s pre was indescribable, Victor had no way of truly putting into words how amazingly delicious his Master’s pre was, and combined with his scent, a scent so strong, so musk, so rich and so potent that no matter how many times Raihan showered his scent was still there overpowering the soap he used and even when he was sure he was completely clean his scent still stood out the most. 

It was all too much for Victor and the poor boy had ended up blowing his load prematurely all over the floor. He had been forcefully pulled off Raihan’s cock, gasping and sputtering from his sudden intense climax that had overcome him, and was forced to watch as Raihan pleasured himself, rapidly pumping his drool, and pre covered member, growling and groaning and it wasn’t long before he was cumming, and he came hard. A massive gusher of thick syrup like cum spraying all over the front of Victor’s body, coating his face, hair, chest, stomach, legs, thighs, and his crotch in cum and Raihan hadn’t stopped until his little pet was wearing his spunk all over his body.

Which brings us back to the current moment.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk.” Raihan hummed waving his finger around as he looked at his cum covered pet. “You had one simple task, and you had to go and make a mess and leave me to pleasure myself.” He shook his head. “Honestly, here I thought you had learned your lesson from the spanking, yet it seems I am going to have to punish you a different way.” His smirk sent chills up Victor’s spine as all the boy could do was whine, the once warm cum rapidly cooling all over the front side of his body making him quiver. “And since you had me go and make a mess, it is my job as your owner to get you all nice and cleaned up, so sit on your haunches open your mouth and  _ don't move or waste a drop. _ ” He instructed Victor.

Victor did as he was told, he wasn’t sure what Raihan had in mind for him, yet that didn’t stop his cock from throbbing angrily inside of the cage and keeping it from getting hard as pre started to leak from the tip. “Remember, don't waste a drop.” Was all the warning he got before Raihan gripped his cock and groaned a strong stream of hot piss sprayed from the man’s cock and nailed him in his face forcing him to close his eyes as the stream hit. “Aaaah, now this is better and remember to not waste a drop.” Raihan reminded him as he watched as his piss washed the cum off of Victor’s face, streams of yellow and white running down his face as he soaked him from his head. 

Victor was so conflicted on what to feel, on the one hand he should feel mortified that this was happening, that Raihan pissing on him was how he was not only going to push him, and clean him at the same time ...yet he was more aroused than anything else. Sure he was embarrassed this was happening to him, and yet he was so turned on that he couldn’t help but moan as the mixture of Raihan’s urine and cum dribbled into his mouth and he swallowed it down shivering as the cocktail of piss and cum ran down his throat. This ….he couldn’t describe it, it was humiliating yes and yet at the same time he was far more turned on by the fact it was humiliating his cock throbbed in the cage as pre oozed from his cock and all over the floor joining the puddle of cum and piss beneath him. 

“Aw look at that~ someone loves the golden shower I’m giving them.” Raihan smirked, his stream of pungent urine still going strong as he managed to clean off most of Victor and yet he was mostly doing this to get his little pet use to not only the taste of his seed, but to the taste of his piss as well. This had been something he had in mind, wanting Victor to get use to the taste of piss to insure that if he wanted than Victor would drop to his knees and let him use his mouth not only to get off but to also use as his own personal private urinal. “A little piss love, cum craving bitch aren’t ya~” Purred Raihan aiming his cock at Victor’s mouth and watching as he let it get full of nice and full of his hot piss before swallowing it down his throat bulged as he did so. 

Victor’s face burned and his cock throbbed, both from the taste and the words being spoken about him, he brought his hands up to collect some of the cum and the piss and drank it from his hands as he mewled and moaned, his entire body radiating rapture and ecstasy, it was just like being fucked by Raihan and it was driving him wild as he licked up more and gulped down more as he could hardly hold back, as he threw his head back and he came hard squirting his load all over the floor adding more to the puddle of piss and cum that he was sitting in. “Aw look at that.” Raihan smirked. “You’ve gone and made another mess, guess I’ll have to clean you up all over again.”

**Cam Show**

Victor stripped setting up his Rotom Phone to send video as he did so, making sure not to go too fast as he removed his clothes in the safety of his hotel room, showing off a few old bite marks Raihan had left as his shirt came off.

Pulling off his pants he showed off his lean legs and a tight black jockstrap with Raihan’s Gym logo on the front and his name on the waistband, before bending over and showing off a plug in his hole with the emblem on the end of it.

Laying on the bed Victor started pinching his pink nipples making him moan out as he gave a show to the camera knowing Raihan was watching on the other end. Removing the plug Victor lifted his legs and started playing with his clean stretched hole, since Raihan had first claimed him he had learned to always keep his hole clean and stretched.

First one finger then two and so on until Victor had 4 fingers deep in his hole playing with it and stirring up his insides. Moaning out Victor did as he was trained, rubbing his prostate and showing his hole off but not pulling his caged dick out of the jockstrap.

Soon Victor moved to the bedside and pulled out a 19 inch cock and started riding it moaning loudly as he bounced on the large dildo, enjoying giving a show as he continued pinching his nipples.

After about 30 minutes and two anal orgasms, Victor fell back panting the dildo popping from his hole as he retrieved his phone from the air and saved the video before pressing Send with a smile on his face as he moved towards the bathroom, lube dripping down his legs.

  
  
  


**Jealousy**

Raihan had been tapping his foot impatiently, he was scrolling through his fan page seeing all the comments, replies, and likes that he was getting annoyed. The reason being was that his pet had yet to come and meet him at the stadium entrance, he had gotten a text and a video from his pet that he was in the city-the picture being of his little pet standing naked in the Wild, standing before a tree as his own Rotom Phone snapped the picture of him, and the video was of his pet still in the Wild area now in a more open place riding one of the many different Pokemon themed Dildo’s he had bought him, this one being modeled after Raihan’s own Flygon’s cock. The video and the picture had left him eager to see more of his Pet, and he had been waiting here for over thirty minutes. “He is so going to get his ass fucking punished for this.” Snarled the Gym Leader as he came across a recent post that had his eyes widening. 

Raihan remained still, blinking once. Twince. Three times, before he seemed to go back to normal and his lips pulled back into an enraged snarl, for the picture that had popped up on his phone was a picture of Victor. His Victor laughing it up, and giggling and blushing with Leon and Hop as they were snapping pictures and if his eyes weren’t playing tricks on him, both Leon and Hop had their hands somewhere, they didn’t belong. 

Their hands, were on  _ his _ Victor’s ass. A place only  _ he  _ was aloud to touch, to grope, to tease, to spank and bite, he had left his marks there to prove it! Multiple times and not just his bite marks but his actual mark in the form of a tattoo on the boy’s tail bone. “H-How dare they?!” He seethed in anger as he stomped his way towards where the photo said they were which was currently the sweet shop not far from his location. 

Victor laughed as Hop told another story about Leon who was laughing and adding in his memories.

That was when the door to the shop was opened, and a hush settled over the establishment. The reason being was that standing in the door way, snarling like an angered Dragon Type Pokemon was none other than Raihan himself, the Gym Leader’s lips pulled back in a snarl his fangs glistening in the light and his eyes narrowed to the point they looked like slits. They roamed over the shop before locking right on to a now blushing, shocked, and suddenly frightened looking Victor. His snarl not stopping his growl as he stormed over to him. “If you will excuse me.” He hissed grabbing Victor by the back of his shirt and lifted him up tossing him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. “But this?” He slapped Victor’s ass. “Is  **_Mine_ ** and I need to punish what is mine.” He said turning on his heel and walked out of the establishment. 

Victor barely even registered what happened before he was manhandled and carried off.

**~Scene Break~**

“Maybe this will teach you not to mess around when your suppose to be with me.” Snarled Raihan as he looked at Victor in his current position. His pet was currently standing on the balls of his feet trying to lessen the strain on his shoulders, his hands shackled together with metal cuffs, raised above his head and looped onto a hook. A Dragon themed blindfold covered his eyes letting him strain his ears to try and listen to see if Raihan was going to approach him to let him go, a leather strap sat snugly at the base of his cock, where as in the middle and just below the head were two cocks rings, a sounding rod laid inside of his cock and was vibrating something fierce as the boy was prevented from screaming out in pleasurable pain due to the dildo gag in his mouth that was currently down his throat. His legs were forced apart by a pair of cuffs with a metal bar keeping them apart, his hole was plugged up filled with no less than several egg bullet vibrators all, and a set of anal beads. 

Raihan had left him in this position for no less than an half an hour the same amount of time he had kept him waiting, letting Victor get all worked up and anxious about what Raihan had in store for him. He had his Phone out snapping pictures and posting them on his page, the caption reading “Me punishing my pet.” And his fans ate it up, as he approached Victor not making a single sound as he did. Victor tried to listen for his master’s foot steps but it was hard to do, with the buzzing of the vibrators growing louder as Raihan increased the vibrations. “It seems, I’m going to have to train you a bit more my pet.” 


End file.
